warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorrelpaw (WC)
|affie=StarClanRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Sorrelkit Sorrelpaw Sorrelpaw |familyt=Mother: Father: Brothers: |familyl=Meadowslip Hickorynose Deadfoot, Pigeonpaw |mentor=Stagleap |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge'' |deadbooks=''None''}} Sorrelpaw is a gray-and-brown she-cat with yellow eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Sorrelkit is born healthy, along with her two brothers, Hopkit and Pigeonkit, to Meadowslip and Hickorynose. Several cats ask about the status of Meadowslip and the amount of kits, and Palebird names each of their kits; she notes that Sorrelkit, a she-kit, is gray and brown. She also mentions that she considered the kits to beautiful, and they were hungry the moment they arrived. Plumclaw hopes that Hickorynose will insist his kits to become tunnelers. When Heatherstar calls for a Clan meeting, she notes that Meadowslip kits had brought new life to WindClan, and asks them to pray for Hopkit, Pigeonkit, and Sorrelkit to grow into strong, healthy warriors. :She greets Tallpaw as he returns from his trip to the Moonstone, racing after her brothers. Her pelt is spiked with excitement, and she sniffs Tallpaw's fur. Glancing over at her brother, Pigeonkit, she comments that he smells funny, and she then asks what he saw while he was away. He responds that he saw the Moonstone, prompting her to ask if it was big, to which he responds. Tallpaw is too tired to continue the conversation, instead asking if they've had their first taste of mouse yet. Sorrelkit announces that she has. Tallpaw then offers to pluck off the feathers of a lapwing for them to eat, and Sorrelkit responds with excitement, asking if he would. She races off toward the prey heap with Pigeonkit, streaking ahead. Hopkit decides to follow as well, and Tallpaw carries him over to his littermates. :Sorrelkit is at Tallpaw's warrior naming ceremony leaning over the edge as her brother asks their mother, Meadowslip, why they couldn't sit next to her to watch. She shoos them over to the nursery, saying they'll be able to see fine from there, and Heatherstar didn't need kits under her paws. She accompanies her brothers as they wait for Palebird to give birth to her litter of kits. She pushes Hopkit aside and responds to him when he asks if they're born yet, pointing out that Hawkheart is still in the nursery. Hopkit notes that they wouldn't be the youngest anymore, and Sorrelkit declares that she couldn't wait to show Palebird's kits around camp. However, Meadowslip warns Sorrelkit that it would be a few days before they would be allowed out of the nursery. As Heatherstar calls for another Clan meeting Woollytail nearly trips over Hopkit, Sorrelkit, and Pigeonkit, as they dash ahead of Meadowslip, and barge past their Clanmates. :When he returns from his journey, Talltail watches Pigeonkit and Sorrelkit, who are already awake, chase Palebird's kits around the Hunting Stones. Talltail wonders the location of Hopkit, and he's relieved to see that he is not playing with his Clanmates. :After the battle with ShadowClan, Talltail notes that Pigeonkit and Sorrelkit have grown too big to share a nest in the nursery. Palebird claims that Ryestalk would be more comfortable once Heatherstar made Sorrelkit, Hopkit and Pigeonkit apprentices, and describes them as being as large as hares, and she comments that they must be six moons by that point. While discussing with Heatherstar, he points out that Sorrelkit would never have the speed of Stagleap. Heatherstar calls together a meeting shortly after, and Sorrelkit and Pigeonkit scramble through the gorse. She asks about Hopkit quietly, and Meadowslip tells her that he understood that he couldn't be an apprentice like her. Heatherstar calls for Sorrelkit and Pigeonkit, and they scramble into the hollow, and trot over to their leader. :Following the naming of Pigeonpaw an apprentice, Heatherstar turns to Sorrelkit. She is named Sorrelpaw, and is given Stagleap as a mentor. Her eyes widen as her mentor pads forward to greet her greets her as an apprentice and she nervously twitches her tail as he touches her head. Stagleap tells her not to worry, assuring her that she would be a great apprentice, and jokes that he promises not to eat the young cat. Heatherstar asks for Sorrelpaw to learn boldness and loyalty from Stagleap, and she promises to. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Meadowslip: Father: :Hickorynose: Brothers: :Deadfoot: :Pigeonpaw: Grandnephews: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Grandniece: :Hollyleaf: Great-Grandnieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Smokepaw:Kate's Blog :Brindlepaw:Kate's Blog :Larkwing:Revealed on Kate's blog :Fernpaw:Revealed on Kate'sBlog Great-Grandnephew: :Fernsong: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Sorrelpaw (WC)ru:Кисличка Category:WindClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters